The present invention relates to a transformable toy vehicle which can assume the form of two extraordinarily different appearances from each other by converting the mutual arrangement of particular elements constituting the toy vehicle.
There are various kinds of transformable toy vehicles known in the art. Most of such toy vehicles are featured in that the form conversion is mainly restricted only to the change of the outer appearance thereof, the conversion of which is carried out by adding or deleting one or more of the constituting elements of the toy vehicles. Therefore, a toy vehicle of this kind lacks unity as a whole, and is expensive because of an increase of additional elements, when compared with a toy of the kind that can assume the different outer posture from the previous one which was attained by changing the mounting position of the same element or elements without adding or deleting the number of elements constituting the toy.
Transformable toy vehicles the conversion of which can be effected without varying the number of elements, that is, without adding or deleting the constitutional elements, are mostly of the type in which the form of a car is converted into other forms other than that of the car. For example, the form of a sport car is converted into a robot form.
On the contrary to the above, form conversion for the same categories, such as conversion from one type of a car to another type of a car, is rare. Moreover, in this case it is often true that the degree of form change can be recognized only a little which necessarily leads to wanting in interest. The reason is that it is very difficult to transform characteristic elements which constitute essential parts of a car, such as seat or the like, which maintaining a visual image of characteristic features of the car. More in particular, for example, the seat of the car is always recognized as a seat even before or after the form conversion, which restrains the freedom of form conversion design.